


Your Eyes Tell Me Everything

by littlewhitelies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Underage - Freeform, based on a prompt, larrystylinsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewhitelies/pseuds/littlewhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt over on larrystylinsmut.tumblr.com about 14 year old Louis seeing 17 year old Harry with a hickey and being jealous because he's never had one </p>
<p>title from not just a girl by she wants revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Tell Me Everything

Harry should have known coming to Louis' house straight after a fuck would be a bad idea. Louis loves to touch and cuddle him, which is not a problem with Harry during normal circumstances but _he was just fucked._ He also has a massive hickey on his neck, which he cannot get rid of with a scarf because it's way too hot outside for a scarf.  He knows Louis is going to question the mark, Louis has to question every. single. thing.  (That is not a problem during normal circumstances, it is actually quite endearing to Harry.)

He lets himself into Louis' house - it's never locked - and walks to Louis' bedroom.  He's up, playing Minecraft on his Xbox and as soon as Harry walks into his room he gets up and runs into Harry's arms.  Louis would never admit to any one his affection towards Harry.  He would never admit how every time he sees him he has to run up to him so he can be closer, faster.

"Hey, bud.  What are you making?"  Harry asks.

"A castl - what is that on your neck?"  Louis frowns.  Harry groans and inwardly curses Cosmo for being so rough in places people can see.  "Did you hurt yourself, Harry?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about it, okay?"  Harry walks out of the embrace Louis still has him in. 

"Then what is it?"  Louis asks, completely ignoring Harry's request to ignore it.  Harry expected the question, but hearing it is still frustrating.  How is he supposed to explain hickeys to a fourteen year old boy?

"Harry, tell me."  He has a slight wine in his voice and really, Harry shouldn't find that as adorable as he does.  Louis is like the younger brother he never had.  Or at least, that is the more innocent version of how Harry views Louis.  That's how he explains why he is over at Louis' house all the time to the people who question him.  He can't tell anyone that it's because even though Louis is fourteen, he's still beautiful and cheeky.  Louis is innocent and Harry wants that.  Harry wants to fuck him, ruin him to where there is no innocence left. 

After a few moments of stuttering, Harry says, "It's a hickey, a love bite."

"How did you get one?"  Louis' face radiates his confusion.

"Someone kissed my neck."  Harry says, hoping Louis doesn't ask for further detail.

"Mum has kissed my neck before, you've kissed my neck before, and I didn't get one!  Why didn't I get one?"  He exclaims. 

"Because I didn't do it right."  Harry says pathetically, arms thrashing around.  He's so embarrassed.  Louis should find out what hickeys are by himself, with someone willing to give him one.  Not that Harry isn't willing to give him one, if Louis was older Harry would never let him go without a hickey, but there is the whole underage problem.

"Then do it right.  I want a hickey.  Give me one Harry."  Harry groans.  "This is a nightmare, it has to be.  Or maybe a really realistic wet dream," he thinks. 

"You don't give hickeys randomly, Louis!"  Harry runs his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. 

Louis' hair is still sleep matted and his cheeks have a slight blush to it.  His blue eyes are clear and focused.  He is determined and Harry knows none of them are going anywhere until Louis gets his hickey. 

Harry groans and walks closer to Louis.  Louis bares his neck to Harry and Harry chuckles.  "I'm not going to suck your blood or anything, Louis, you're gonna pop your neck."

Louis grunts and says, "Just get on with it, Harold."

Harry bites his neck in retaliation, to which Louis jumps and screeches "I thought you were just kissing me!" 

"Do you want a proper hickey or not?"  Harry raises his eyebrows and grins at Louis' groan. 

Harry sucks the skin of where he bit Louis neck, cups it with is mouth for a moment and then lets it drop.  He sucks it into his mouth again, this time licking the skin inside his mouth.  Louis whimpers and closes his eyes.  Harry fits himself more into Louis neck and then with a pop, let's the skin out of his mouth.  There is a slight bruise forming and Harry wants for it to get darker. 

"Lay on your bed from me, baby."  Harry says.  Louis does so and Harry shucks his own shirt off.  He leans down onto the bed and kisses Louis' neck again, simply.  He brackets in Louis' body with his legs when he gets on the bed, and angles his crotch above Louis' own.  He's having a massive debate in himself to bring his crotch down and grind against Louis'.  If he looked down, he would see Louis' cock straining through the thin boxers he's wearing.  Harry's cock is half - hard.  Louis whispers "Harry," and the war inside himself disappears.  He grins his cock against Louis'.  Louis cries out, and Harry looks to him.  His lips are cherry red and his nipples are hard and tight through his shirt. 

"Think you can keep grinding up while I go on working with you neck again, baby?"  Harry whispers in Louis' ear.  Louis answers by bucking his hips up. 

Harry kisses around the forming hickey.  And then, as Harry in turn actually kisses the mark, Louis makes the prettiest noise Harry has ever heard, and Harry grinds down hard against him.  Louis wraps his hands around Harry's neck and digs his nails into Harry's shoulders.   

Harry takes the mark into his mouth and sucks on it, licking it and scratching his teeth against it.  Louis pants against his ear rapidly.  Harry bunches Louis' shirt in one hand and pushes it underneath Louis' armpits.  Louis is grateful for the little bit of cold air that presses itself against his stomach. 

Harry hears Louis beg "Please Harry, I need to, please," and with one hard thrust down and a bite to the neck that draws blood, Louis' hips stutter and he comes.  His faces is beautiful as he comes -eyes squeezed shut, mouth pressed tightly into a straight line-, and he whimpers all throughout it.  The whimpers are what make Harry come, right into his boxers, which he hasn't done since he was fourteen. 

Louis doesn't say anything afterwards other than, "Can I give you a hickey?"


End file.
